


Femio's Return

by QueenyB



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship, M/M, Male Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyB/pseuds/QueenyB
Summary: Upon Femio's return to Gold Crown Academy, he takes some time to meet up with his old friend and have a little chat.
Relationships: Autor/Femio (Princess Tutu)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Femio's Return

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I wanted to write something fluffy and wholesome, so here we are. I imagine this fic takes place sometime after "Crime and Punishment," but before "The Spinners." Thanks so much for reading :)

Autor stared at the parade of bulls standing outside his classroom and sighed. Femio must have returned to the school. He glanced around, searching for the tell-tale blip of burgundy hair. 

“Maybe he’s not around here,” he pondered to himself. He turned and started looking for a good path through the herd and toward the library. 

“Oh, Autor! There you are! I thought I’d missed you,” a voice rang out. 

From the corner of his eye, Autor saw a flash of blue barreling toward him and stepped aside. His friend crashed into one of his bulls and flipped over, mounting the beast. His expression glistened, as if he meant to do that. 

“When did you get back?” Autor asked simply. 

“Today,” Femio replied, grinning happily. “I have met many lovely classmates and thoroughly wowed them with my immense skill!” 

Autor grimaced. “I’m sure.” He wasn’t even sure if he wanted to ask how long it took before he got kicked out. 

“Are you sure you want to continue down the dance track? Drama might suit you better.” 

Femio waved his concerns away. “Drama is more tightly wound than a music box. My creativity would be utterly stifled.” 

Autor shrugged. He wasn’t entirely sure Femio was suited for this school at all, yet here he was. He fully expected him to become an eccentric billionaire with a herd of bulls to keep him occupied. 

“You could always write,” Autor suggested. “There’s no creative limit in the written word.” 

Femio frowned. “But there is a limit in how long I can sit still.” He hopped off the bull and landed lightly beside Autor. “Shall we away from here and find some refreshment?” 

“I could use some tea,” Autor responded. 

“An excellent suggestion! Now, where is that cafe…” 

They walked through the streets easily enough. Femio was used to navigating between his bovine friends, and the few times he couldn’t find a route around, he assisted Autor in climbing over. Shortly after they found the cafe, Femio’s butler Montan appeared and began herding the bulls back to… wherever Femio stored them while on campus. 

“Do you have a barn or a pasture nearby to keep all of them?” Autor asked, slightly winded. 

Femio cocked his eyebrow. “Hmm? I don’t know. Montan takes care of all that for me. Come on.” 

It took a while, between Femio’s flirtatious behavior and the general crowd in the cafe, for them to get their drinks; but soon enough Autor had a cup of Earl Grey in his hands and was sitting across from Femio, who had an iced coffee and was smiling cheerfully at the couple the next table over. Autor crossed his legs and sipped while Femio gushed about the beautiful details he saw on everyone in the cafe: a well-done braid, a dashing shirt, excellent posture,  _ ect _ . 

“So, what have you been up to?” Femio asked, his bird-like brain focusing on his friend. 

“Much of the same: classes, piano, library, home,” he rattled. “I’m quite boring, as you know.” 

Femio snorted. “You are the least boring person I know. What about that girl you told me about before, the one you had a crush on?” 

Autor shrugged. “She still has a boyfriend,” he replied. “And even if she didn’t I doubt I would pursue the subject. We don’t run in the same circles.” 

Femio splayed himself across the table. “How unfair it is, for my friend to be so unlucky in love.” 

Autor sighed. “You’re exaggerating.” 

Femio looked up and glared at Autor. “Very well. Do as you wish, who am I to stop you.” He shrugged and chugged some coffee. 

Autor grinned and took a sip of his tea. “Thank you. So, how long do you intend to stay this time?” 

“I’m not sure, until I grow tired of it, I suppose,” Femio replied, a wide smile on his face. “Though I hope that won’t be for awhile. I missed you.” 


End file.
